1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display that includes electrodes facing each other and an organic emission layer that emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode display includes an anode and a cathode facing each other, and an organic emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. In such an organic light emitting diode display, the anode injects holes into the organic emission layer, and the cathode injects electrons into the organic emission layer. Among them, the anode is preferably made out of a conductive material having a high work function in order to enhance hole injection.